


12:51

by charmlesstrans (casketgowns)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Non-binary Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casketgowns/pseuds/charmlesstrans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small one shot of Frank and Gerard and a night at home together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12:51

"Just concentrate on relaxing each part of your body separately." Frank whispered into the darkened living room as he massaged calming circles through Gerard's greasy red hair. Gerard had been so stressed out lately with commission deadlines sneaking up on him and unfinished projects piling up on desks all throughout his studio. He drank three more cups of coffee a day than usual, and came to bed every night around 2 am, completely exhausted and unable to even say a quick goodnight to Frank before falling silent. Tonight was the first evening he had had to himself in weeks.

The Evil Dead was on, cascading the room in a wave of sound and color filled with high pitched, terrified screams and gruesome blood and guts. Gerard was curled up in Frank's lap, facing the TV. He was warm and slack, as Frank pressed and rubbed his callused fingertips into his scalp, relaxing each tiny muscle that Gerard didn't even know existed. It was so very domestic, with Gerard lax in a soft heather grey t-shirt and his worn-in green Slytherin quidditch team shorts. Well, _Frank's_ Slytherin quidditch shorts, although Gerard wore them so often they might as well be his.

"I'm trying. I can't stop thinking," Gerard mumbled back, opening his closed eyes halfway to catch some of the movie. He moved his hands to sit them on top of frank's knees.

"I know, baby," Frank said, kissing the top of Gerard's head softly. It smelled, but Frank was comforted by the familiar heavy scent of his partner's five day's after a wash hair. He had come to associate the smell of greasy hair with Gerard, and when the two were apart Frank would shamelessly reach a hand up into his own long hair a few days after a wash just to feel the similar texture and breathe the similar smell. Gerard's dirty hair though, there was something distinct there that Frank could never imitate.

"You hair smells bad," he pressed the words right into the crown of Gerard's head, along the edge of his dark roots peeking up.

"What else is new?" Gerard chuckled, tapping beats to a made up song into Frank's kneecaps. He knocked his head back and looked up into Frank's eyes, heavy lidded with dregs of the liquid late night and warm, quiet, loving. Gerard could look at them for ages. He had drawn them millions of times over, but he imagined doing it again anyway. It's not like the drawings ever came out close to the real thing.

Frank leaned down, kissing Gerard gently, pressing into his lips a few times in soft playfulness. He moved down Gerard's cheek, peppering kisses over and over until he lingered around Gerard's jawline, trying to decide which direction the night should go. He breathed gently over the slightly rough edge of Gerard's face, patches of barely detectable scruff lining his pretty jawline in patterns Frank knew so well. He let a gentle kiss fall against it, and then traveled down to Gerard's neck. He laid his lips against his pale skin, and felt the hum of Gerard's pulse beneath his mouth. Frank still had his fingers tangled in his messy red locks and he began to massage slow circles into him again, keeping his mouth pressed ever so slightly against the warmth of his neck.

Frank felt Gerard's body relax even more into him and saw his pretty long lashes close over his tired hazel eyes. Frank pressed a long kiss into his neck, tasting salty skin a few days late of a shower and the stale, fading smoke of cigarettes. Frank closed his eyes, still rubbing calming patterns into Gerard's skull. He softly began sucking the spot he had kissed, unable to keep himself from doing so. He pressed his lips again and again over that one area where he could feel his partner's heart beating, slowly increasing speed under the control of his mouth. Gerard whimpered.

"Frankie..."

Frank's breath caught. He sighed with his mouth open against Gerard's pulse. He felt a trail of spit forming in his bottom lip and threatening to drip out along the edge of Gerard's neck. God, his mouth was literally watering. He pulled away slowly.

"Mmmm, why did you stop?" Gerard asked, opening his eyes softly. They stayed half-lidded and dreamy, threatening to make Frank explode right then and there.

"It's not that kind of night," he murmured, tucking a piece of Gerard's long hair behind his ear.

"It can be," Gerard softly replied, reaching up to touch Frank's jaw gently with his paint-colored fingertips. They were heavy with the earthy scent of colored pencils and Frank sighed, a closed-lip smile twitching the corner of his mouth up.

Gerard turned slightly in Frank's lap and clutched his chin, pulling him in to kiss him slowly, sucking tenderly on Frank's lips, and moving his tongue against the edge of his top teeth. Frank sighed, wrapping his arms all around Gerard's body and holding him close and tight, bumping his nose along the bone of Gerard's as he tasted this afternoon's coffee in his mouth. Frank's fingertips ghosted over Gerard's sides slowly, pressing them into the texture of his soft shirt, feeling his body humming underneath steadily.

He broke the kiss on the mouth, moving down to place new kisses all along Gerard's exposed collarbone, barely peeking out from the grey of his shirt. Gerard made a small, content noise that erupted inside Frank's brain all too intensely. He sighed open mouthed along the soft bone, pressing his lips against it to suck the skin there into his mouth. Gerard inhaled softly and sharply, making Frank's hands grasp to his back with the same energy, digging rough fingertips into silent fabric. Frank moved his hands down, clutching to Gerard's bare thighs, falling gracefully out of the small shorts, and pulled him up around his waist.

Gerard grabbed Frank by the sides of his head from his chest and pressed a messy kiss into him, moving his hips in slow, deliberate circles over Frank's. Frank almost choked on his breath, trying to keep up with Gerard's heavy lips, sucking and pulling on his own. Frank ran his hands back and forth over Gerard's thighs and backside, pressing him closer and closer as he lifted his hips up to meet Gerard's own movements.

Gerard pulled off from the kiss and buried his face in Frank's neck, breathing heavily and sucking small spots of his skin. Frank groaned low in his throat, dragging his nails against Gerard's legs in rough lines. He gripped to his hips, running his hands up around Gerard's waist and underneath his shirt. He clutched to his body earnestly, roughly moving up into Gerard's circling hips more and more. Gerard pulled away from Frank's neck and gasped, throwing his head back and gripping to Frank's shoulder as he moved.

"Fuck," Frank sighed, looking at the way Gerard's neck stretched back in a delicate arc, the red tint of the television's glow casting its color against his pale skin. Gerard's bright hair danced in the dark and the light of the TV, shadows playing off of it in a beautiful visual symphony. His slow and soft movements had turned rough and needy, digging down into Frank heavy and dragging. Frank choked a moan out, grabbing the side of Gerard's waist and pushing his hips down hard on his own, basking in the heavenly friction.

"Frank.." Gerard sighed, laying his face back into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. He groaned out when Frank pushed up, rubbing against the hardness growing behind Gerard's very small, very revealing shorts.

He linked his arms around Frank's neck, pressing their chests together in desperate need. Frank felt a low growl escape him, breathing into Gerard's skin. Frank clawed his nails down Gerard's bare back underneath his t-shirt roughly and pulled his head back by the messy strands of his hair to get to his neck. Gerard made a yelp of surprise at the rough tug and Frank felt his logic melting slowly. He pressed his lips onto his throat and sucked hard, breathing in shaky, carnal gasps. He grasped each side of Gerard's neck, his brain fuzzy and warm as his mouth went dry and slack, sloppily biting and sucking every inch of skin he could feel. He groaned, imagining burying his fucking mouth in the crook where Gerard's neck and collarbone intersected. He smelled like art.

"Frank, fuck me," Gerard's hoarse voice was hot against Frank's neck, coated in hunger and need.

"Oh, God... _Fuck yes_ ," Frank's words tumbled over his lips shakily. He clutched to Gerard's sides, picking up his body straddled around Frank's waist, and carried him to their bedroom. The sounds of blood dripping and guts squelching in time with screeches of terror followed them out.

\--------

Frank's soft breath falling on Gerard's chest was like the perfect soundtrack to a perfect movie. His small arms were wrapped up around Gerard's waist, clutching loosely to the fabric of Gerard's t-shirt in that too-asleep-to-hold-on-tight-way. His boxers lay loose around his hips, the brim folded over in some places from the movement of Frank's body in his sleep.

Gerard thought back to just fifteen minutes earlier, when Frank's hips rocked defiantly into his own,  gripping the headboard and groaning low and hot above Gerard's face. He thought about the rough drag of Frank and his protective hands, lifting Gerard's leg up to get better leverage and to make Gerard's head spin in dizzy circles as he hit the perfect spot again and again in dominant thrusts.

He thought back to the hard movements of Frank's hands grabbing to Gerard's hair and pulling his mouth closer around his cock, pushing into the back of Gerard's throat until his mouth was watering and he was gagging around him. He thought of the rough feeling of Frank guiding his mouth up and down and cooing words of encouragement until he released all over Gerard's lips and chin, sighing "Fuck, Gee.." in a tone that just screamed "you're mine."

Gerard looked down at this Frank now, sleeping peacefully like an innocent angel. Gerard smirked. He placed a gentle kiss to Frank's temple, and stroked his hair gently while he dozed. For once this week, Gerard wasn't the one falling asleep first and he was grateful. Frank sleeping was maybe the most beautiful thing Gerard could think of, besides the way Frank looked when he played guitar.

Gerard shifted slightly, letting Frank's head fall into the crook of his arm. Frank hummed a tiny noise in the back of his throat and Gerard thought he might cry. He brushed hair out of his boyfriend's closed eyes and listened to his breathing, even and steady. He moved his arm out from underneath Frank's head and he made another soft noise of sleep. Gerard sighed softly. He wiggled down in the bedsheets and faced right across from Frank's sleeping face. He wanted to hear him sigh again. He wanted to hear those soft, peaceful sounds Frank didn't know he made while he was dreaming. He wanted to relish in the warmth of them humming against his chest until they sang the lullaby Gerard needed to cast him off to sleep, but at the same time he wanted to stay up all night to hear the quiet symphony.

Frank rubbed his eye limply, and made another sound, a soft grunt from right behind his lips. He opened up his eyes slowly.

"Hey..." His voice was laced in the heaviness of sleep and Gerard felt his heart flutter so stupidly.

"Hi, baby," he whispered, barely able to speak.

"What's...the. The time?" Frank stumbled, still half asleep and groggy.

"Mmmmm, around 1:30 I think. You can go back to sleep," Gerard said, touching Frank's cheek tenderly.

"How long have you been up?" Frank asked, rubbing his other eye and fixing his pillow, tucking his hands under it and looking at Gerard.

"I never slept," he said, cuddling up closer to Frank. He was warm, so warm with sleep and happiness and life.

"Why? Are you alright?" Frank suddenly seemed concerned, he knew Gerard's insomnia came and went.

"I'm good," Gerard said simply, moving his fingertips in circles over Frank's bare chest, tracing lines of tattoos absently.

"You're sure?" Frank raised an eyebrow.

Gerard wondered if he should tell him. He wondered if he should let Frank know about the pleasant, pretty sounds that bubbled up from his throat in the depths of slumber. He wondered if Frank would smile and kiss him sweetly, thinking it was the most adorable thing in the world, or if he would just smirk in that _way_ he did and tuck a piece of Gerard's hair behind his ear whispering "Night, Gee," in that tone that suggested he didn't really get it or wasn't ready to concentrate on Gerard's complicated thoughts and ramblings.

No, Gerard decided not to tell him. He liked the soft secret of it, the intimate privacy of it, how it was something only Gerard could experience in his quiet world of consciousness.

"Yeah," Gerard smiled sincerely, placing a chaste kiss on frank's lips before Frank closed his eyes again and drifted away.

"You're just so beautiful," Gerard whispered into the night.

"Hmm?" Frank grunted, his eyes still closed.

"Nothing, babe. Goodnight," Gerard said.

"Night..." Frank trailed off.

Gerard watched him breathe some more, itching to draw him but not wanting to get up because he didn't want to miss one second of this. Plus, he was almost too tired to move.

He settled on painting the colors and sounds of Frank with the paintbrush of his brain and the paints of his imagination as his eyelids slowly slipped closed around the cool night air and the warmth of another body next to his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of this...even if the word count isn't as long as I wished for, the writing quality is some of my best.


End file.
